


Up In The Air

by casbean



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: Prompt: I fell asleep on your shoulder and you were too polite to move or wake me up.





	Up In The Air

Thank  _God_  the guy’s cute, because otherwise this would be the last straw to the most awful eight hours of Dean’s life. It’s not enough that he’s stuck three thousand miles above solid ground, only kept up in the air by two tiny, heavy and not even flapping metal wings, but the food is the gross, the drinks are the size of baby cups and all the movies absolutely suck (and Dean would rather  _die_  than cry in public about that freaking Marley dog). And now the guy squeezed in the tiny seat next to Dean just fell asleep on his freaking shoulder.

At least the dude’s cute. Very cute, actually, and he smells all… sweet. Dean noticed him the minute he sat next to him, in his soft blue sweater and just-tight-enough jeans. At first he assumed he was dating the other guy sitting in the third seat, with whom he’s obviously travelling. But then the cute one - who is apparently called Castiel, or Cas, or something similar - started dozing off and he leaned on Dean’s side, slowly falling asleep and nuzzling in his neck. And Castiel’s companion is winking at Dean from across the seat, and Dean’s blushing like an idiot because the ruffled hair is tickling his chin and  _why_  is it so soft and smelling so sweet?

Castiel sighs and snuggles closer, heavy head squirming in the crook of Dean’s neck. He’s ridiculously adorable, all the while being so freaking handsome Dean finds it hard to control himself and presses his magazine tighter on his lap. He observed the stranger from above his issue of  _Year’s Mechanic_ during the whole flight and couldn’t help but admire his mesmerizing face. Soft, plump lips the colour of cotton candy, cheekbones that could cut diamond, eyes like freaking oceans and that adorable ruffled hair, with occasional curls in surprising places… Not to mention the dude simultaneously looks like a toddler while speaking all slow and deep like some sort of wise genius from a fairy tale. Yes, Dean has been spying on the guy for three hours while pretending to read about screwdrivers. So what?

And now Castiel is taking deep, slow breaths against Dean’s neck and Dean realizes he’s getting sleepy too. His cheek rests against the top of Castiel’s head and he closes his eyes, dozing off, a small smile floating on his lips. He forgets about the plane, forgets about the miles of emptiness under this gigantic steel engine, forgets about all the stupid plain crash movies he’s seen. Instead he falls asleep thinking about how he’s gonna manage to ask this adorable dude out for coffee the minute they land back on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://casbeanie.tumblr.com/) or [here](http://casbean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
